


Know Thyself

by SamuelJames



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakin should have forgotten about Irwin by now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Know Thyself  
> Character: Stuart Dakin  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Dakin should have forgotten about Irwin by now  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for The History Boys film  
> Notes: Prompt was The History Boys, Dakin/Irwin, honesty.  
> Disclaimer: The History Boys belongs to Alan Bennett, Nicholas Hytner and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Dakin’s always been honest with his friends. He’s always been honest with girls. Fiona knew they’d finish when he left school. Girls at college knew they were getting him for a night and not to expect anything more. When you’re as confident and charismatic as Dakin nobody minds the brutal honesty. He sees no need to hide anything, best to be upfront with people so they don’t get hurt. He does have regrets though, still wonders what would have happened with Irwin had they gotten their chance.

He thought he’d experiment at college but there was never anyone he wanted. Back at school he’d been open in his admiration of Irwin, confiding all to Scripps and Posner. Never saw any reason to hide it. They didn’t tell him to proposition their teacher but then they didn’t try to talk him out of it either. He wouldn’t have listened anyway.

Maybe it had just been a crush, Irwin being so different from Hector. Hector inspired them to learn and Totty made sure they knew their stuff but it was Irwin who got them their college places. Logically it could have been the fact that Irwin was so close to him in age. Of course if it were just a crush he’d not be thinking of him a few years later and using him as fantasy material when he’s wanking. He always thought he was honest with himself but maybe there’s been no other men because none of them are Irwin.


End file.
